Beautiful
by August-Chloe
Summary: Insecure!Julian fic! Julian thinks the scars on his back are ugly and Logan is determined to make him feel beautiful. Very fluffy, borderline M. Disclaimer: All characters belong to CP Coulter and her amazing Glee fanfiction, Dalton.


It was a Saturday night and Logan had Julian pressed up against the wall of his room, their lips practically glued together. The actor wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, a small whine escaping his throat when Logan separated their lips, but it turned into a happy sigh when Logan trailed his mouth down to Julian's neck, sucking so hard that Julian was sure that the hickey forming was going to last for days.

Suddenly, Logan unlatched from Julian's neck with a downright obscene popping noise. Julian let out another whine, but Logan shifted over and pressed a light kiss right under Julian's jawline, then sucked. Julian inhaled sharply and just _arched _into Logan. It was farther than they had ever gone before- in fact, they hadn't even taken their shirts off yet, the brunet thought.

Logan must have been a mind reader, because right then his fingers trailed down to the hem of Julian's shirt. Julian bit his lip, gently placed his hands on top of Logan's, and guided them back to his neck. Logan quickly pulled away from Julian's jawline, eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Julian curiously, concern shining in his green eyes, though his pupils were blown wide with lust. "What's wrong?" He murmured softly.

"It's nothing." Julian responded, wringing his hands nervously. Logan raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying this.

"No, something's wrong. Julian, you know you can tell me anything." Julian turned away and sighed, plopping down on Logan's bed.

"I'm just..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I have scars, okay? All over my back."

"Scars? How the hell did you get scars?" Julian groaned when Logan asked that, not wanting to have to explain it.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Logan considered this for a second, then grinned mischievously.

"Maybe I can try to make you."

"What do you mea-" Julian rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of a button being pushed and the opening into to a song, then simply shook his head and smiled. He turned around to face Logan, but was greeted by an empty room. "Lo? Where'd you g-" But Julian was cut off as he sensed Logan's hot breath on his neck. He could practically feel the blonde smirking behind him.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._

Julian bit his lip as Logan effortlessly lifted him off the bed and twirled him around while the actor- though he'd never admit it- giggled like a schoolgirl.

_He smiled at me on the subway._  
_He was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan._

The brunet shivered as he felt Logan's soft hands beneath his shirt, slowly inching it off. Within seconds it was off completely, forgotten on the ground. Logan glanced up at Julian's face, only to see tears welling in the actor's eyes. Julian looked to the ground in shame. "Ugly aren't they?"

The singer shook his head no, "They're perfect. _You're_ perfect." Logan then proceeded to stare shamelessly at his boyfriend, drinking in every inch of him and making Julian blush like a virgin.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

With a surge of confidence, the blonde walked behind Julian and placed a light kiss on one of the scars below his shoulder blades. The kiss was filled with so much care and affection that it made Julian shiver and arch back into Logan. The actor let out a fluttering sigh as Logan moved downwards, placing soft kisses all over his back as he sang in between.

_Yeah, he caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_He could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_  
_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Logan placed one last, lingering kiss on Julian's hip before pulling away and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in Julian's neck and whispering in his ear.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

As the music faded, Julian spun around so he was facing the blonde, tears shining in his warm brown eyes. "But you will." He murmured. Logan was confused.

"What?"

"The song says, 'cause i'll never be with you'. But you will. I'm never leaving you, Lo."  
Okay, now they were both crying and hugging each other- even though Logan had stated on various occasions that he _never _cried. Julian smiled as he remembered that, but he also remembered something else. He never told Logan where the scars were from.

"Lo, the scars are from middle school."

"Huh?"

"When I wasn't filming, before I was at Dalton, mom sent me to a private school in California. The boys would bully me and call me a faggot. At first it wasn't too bad, but as we got older it turned worse. They would punch me and slap me and-and..."

Logan reached out to squeeze his boyfriend's hand, encouraging him to go on.

"And the scars are from one night, when they caught me holding hands with a boy named Thomas. They cornered me and...and ran nails down my ba-back."

Logan's expression couldn't be described as anything other than horrified. Logan had come out years before Julian had and yet, he never went through anything nearly as horrible. Shaking his head softly, he murmured, "Close your eyes." Julian obliged. "Now, take your hand and hold it to my heart." Logan continued. Julian did as he said, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Do you hear my heartbeat?" The actor nodded. "As long as my heart keeps doing that, I'll never stop loving you. I'll protect you and I promise that if anyone ever hurts you, I'll kill them." Julian's lower lip trembled slightly as he said this. "Because you're beautiful." As Logan said this, he leaned in and kissed Julian as hard as he could, hands running over the scars that made Julian even more perfect.

"And you're _mine._"


End file.
